


Don't Feed the Fairies

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty flowers, pretty mushrooms, pretty garden, bad fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Feed the Fairies

Raina blinked, puzzled and angry. Her favorite garden, the one that used to grow daisies and roses and tulips and petunias, lilies, eleanors, forget-me-nots, everything you could think of, was now nothing but mushrooms.

“That’s what you get for stealing flowers,” said Skye as she floated by.

“If I’m not supposed to take them they shouldn’t grow out in the open.”

“Should have stuck with the vegetable garden,” Skye said, examining her nails pompously.

Raina wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I don’t want your disgusting radishes.” She spotted a small mushroom with polka dots on it, nicer than the others. She smiled and plucked it from the ground

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Skye warned. “You know what they say about mushrooms and greedy fairies. You don’t want to turn into dandelions, do you?”

Raina rolled her eyes. “It’s not poison. Only children believe that. How bad can it be?”

Skye shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Raina popped it into her mouth.

_Poof._

Skye sighed. “What did I tell you?” She picked up the lone dandelion and with a puff, scattered the seed over the mushroom field.


End file.
